Once a friend, Always a friend A Jack love story!
by Omi-The-Squirrel-Hater
Summary: Friends have been joined together again! Jack told Kimmy he loved her, Kimmy loves him also. What will happen when they face a showdown together? What will happen to their relationship when Kimiko forbids Kimmy to see Jack again? Find out in Chapeter 5!
1. Wait? Did you Say Jack Spicer?

Today was a nice day at the Xiaolin Temple. The day was getting to the end. It was a bit cooler than at noon and they saw a person walking up the stairs to the temple. "I'm here to see Master Fung," A female voice said softly. Master Fung walked to the stairs and spoke, "Kimberly Johnson? I didn't expect you until Monday!" Master Fung said. Kimberly stepped forward. She spoke with a British accent. She wore a tight frilly dress from England with her long brown hair in a bun, which was in a tight knot on the top of her head. "Yes, but my plane wasn't going to be there Monday, so I had to take the closest day." She said sweetly. Clay and Omi both had their jaws dropped. Rai was to busy daydreaming to say anything, and Kimiko was examining the Frilly dress. "How can she wear it that tight?" She asked herself, and sat back down next to Rai. Master Fung was about to speak when Clay and Omi both said, "Would you like a tour of the temple?" "Brilliant idea young monks!" Master Fung said and led Kimberly to Clay and Omi. "This here with the blond hair is Clay." "Howdy Ma'am!"Clay said. "This here with no hair is Omi." "Hello friend!" Omi said happily. "This is here with the brown hair is Raimundo." "Huh?" Rai said and jolted up at the sound of his name. "And here on the PDA is Kimiko." "Hey yea!" Kimiko said. "Nice to meet you all!" Kimberly said. Clay and Omi both stood up and took Kimberly's hand and began the tour of the temple.

Jack was getting ready for the NEXT Shen-gong-wu to be found anytime soon. He sat at a small desk and tapped his fingers impatiently. Meanwhile, Clay and Omi were both smiling as they showed Kimberly around the temple. "This here, Is your 'Room'" Clay said and Omi nodded, "This is where you sleep!" Kimberly set her stuff down on the small roll up mat. "Okay, continue!" She said softly. When they finished the tour, they explained what a Xiaolin showdown was, and she understood. "Our enemy is Jack Spicer." Omi said clearly. "Wait, Did you say Jack Spicer?" Kimberly said and looked at Omi with tears forming in her eyes.


	2. BFF's together again!

"Yes, Jack Spicer!" Omi said, positively. "I...I.." She gave a sigh, "Jack and I were friends long ago. One day after school, I began walking home, when I crossed the street there was no cars. I took a step and slowly made my way to the middle of the street. When I got there, a car came speeding down the road. She was talking on her cell phone. Right when the car was about to hit me, Jack pushed me out of the way, saving my life. He was hit by the car, not being able to save himself. I moved while he was in the hospital, and I never said good-bye." She began to cry, and Omi shook his head. "Our enemy, your friend? I don't get it!" Omi said and stood up, thinking. "I don't get it also Little Partner!" Clay said, standing also.

When Kimberly arrived in the main hall with Omi and Clay, she was a bit quiet. Only "Yes" and "No thank you" Was heard from her at dinner. She ate her rice very slowly, her head hung low. Clay and Omi glanced looked at her every once and a while. She was about to stand up to be departed from the table when Dojo came scrambling in. "Its...a...new..." Dojo took a deep breath, "Shen-gong-wu!" He then scrambled outside. "Oh...joy!" Kimy (Kimberly) said sarcastically, "Lets go then." She ran to her room and put on a pair of jeans, a red short sleeve shirt, and a white bandanna. She ran out side where all the other Dragons were. She jumped onto Dojo and they sped off into the air.

"Dojo, Where are we going?" Kimy asked Dojo. "To...uh...Connecticut!Yeah...Conn..." and Then Dojo flew right into a tree. They began falling, Dojo was out of it. Dojo returned to his Gecko size and they all began screaming. "YIKES!" Kimy screamed and she fell into a...A what? **_TWUNK! _**She landed on something. "This thing caught my fall!" Kimy said standing up, and was disappointed to see a red head with a pale face. "Oops...sorry!" She said and her purple eyes flashed, and her pale face turned rosy. "Uhhgggg...It's ok..." The red head said and stood up, opening their eyes. Jack stared at the pretty Brunette standing before him. Her purple eyes flashed, making her pale face emphasize her beautiful eyes. "Whoa, you look like someone I know!" Jack said. "You look like..." "KIMJACK!" They both said. "Wait! Your...Naw...It can't be!" They both said again. "I'm Jack!" Jack said holding out his hand. "Jack...Spicer?" She asked. "The one and Only!" Jack said proudly, "You've heard of me?" "Kimberly Johnson...Remember Me?" Kimy asked. "I do! We were..." Jack said, trailing. "BEST FRIENDS!" They both screamed and hugged, tears of joy rolled down both of their faces.

* * *

Aww...so sweet! (I dopn't own them! So don't complain) Its not often you see a Jack love story! R&R and don't forget to Review!

O-t-s-h


	3. The kiss

Jack and Kimy hugged for a long time. When they pulled away, Jack looked into Kimy's eyes and leaned forward. He pulled away, not knowing if it was right. He kissed her slightly and ran, leaving Kimy alone. Omi came running with the Shen gong wu in his hand. "I found it's!" Omi said happily. Kimy looked into the air. "Oh. My. Gosh." She whispered. Kimiko, who witnessed the whole thing, looked at her and spoke softly, "Was that for real?" "I don't know, but it felt good." Kimy said, still stunned, "We have been close friends, but never that close!" She then fainted. Clay and Omi both ran to pick her up. Clay won. He carried her to Dojo and they all set out back to the temple.

When they got back, Kimy was awake. Master Fung walked near them. "Good news Monks, I have found a new wing in the temple. Two medium bed rooms and a Master bed room. The boys will have the master and the girls get the other two. "ALRIGHT!" They all screamed. Kimy put her packed stuff in her bedroom. She sat on the window seat and sighed when she saw someone below. A little robot figure come to her window. She opened it, letting the little robot in. **_Press play._** A sticky note was on the robot. She removed it and pressed play. "Hello, welcome to the Jack recorder! Your message will begin shortly." A little voice said. "Hey, Kim. I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to. I wanted to tell you, that, well...I have always loved you." A voice like Jack's said, "If you love me, press record and say yes, if not, throw the Jack recorder back down." Kimy pondered this moment, she pressed record and whispered, "Yes Jack, very much."

* * *

Sorry! Updates can take a while even from when you have a pile of stuff! IM SO SORRY FOR THE UPDATE! This one is short but its worth reading! NO CHEATING AND LOOKING AT THE LAST SENTANCE! Happy Reading!

O-t-s-h

(PS R&R AND REVEIW!)


	4. Just a day

Hey guys. Kimy's name is going to be replaced as Kimmy. Sorry about the long wait. I was busy with stuff an hadn't found time. Hope you like the new chapter!

The next morning at breakfast, Kimmy was happy, the scary happy. It wasn't just a normal day, it was the best day of her life. "So, whats going on?" Kimiko asked Kimmy with a questioning look on her face. "Nothing!" Kimmy said and snapped out of dream mode, "Nothing at all!" "Seems to me like somthin' is goin' on." Clay said, glancing around the table. "Wait? Where is Rai?" Clay said confused. Omi perked up. "He said he was going to the mountians and not to tell anyone." Omi said cheerfuly, "Isn't that-" "He said not to tell anyone Omi." Kimiko said with a sigh. "Oh...Yeah." Omi said and began eating again happily.

Kimmy was outside on the grass playing with a beetle she found, when Omi came running up to her. "Dojo is looking for all of us! There is ANOTHER Shen Gon Wu activated!" "Already?" Kimmy said and stood up, "Well then if we want the Wu, we need to beat Jack there!" Kimmy started running for the temple with Omi running behind her.


	5. Kimiko's Forbiden Order

Kimmy raced to Dojo. "Hey! What's the Wu?" She asked, panting hard. Dojo opened the scroll, waiting for the others to join. Soon Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo met up with the other two. "Okay, the Wu is the Soul Sticker. It's a wu in the shape of a yoyo. When you hit a person with it, your souls switch bodies. Making you live the other persons life untill the keeper hits the other person again." Dojo said, closing the scroll. "If Jack and Wuya get ahold of this, it could be bad." Kimmy nodded, watching Dojo transform into his larger form. The order goes as such, Kimiko, Clay, Omi, Kimmy, and Rai. Dojo started rising, and soon they were in the air. "Where is it?" Kimiko asked Dojo. "Alaska." Dojo replied, "And we are almost there."

When they had arrived, Kimmy was the first one off and searching. She began searching, as with all the others. Kimmy peeked through a bush, and something caught her eye. She found the Wu! She reached her hand, as did another hand. Kimmy looked up, to see Jack. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "Jack, I challenge you to a Xaiolin Showdown!" Kimmy announced. Jack smiled, as he said "Name your game." Kimmy didn't need a second thought. "The game is that we have a dance off. The one with the Higher score in DDR after 3 matches wins!" Kimmy said. "I accept." Jack said.

The seanery began to change, as Jack and Kimmy were soon standing on modern game pads and a small Television was carved in the Tree. "You get first pick on song," Kimmy said, as Jack picked out her best song, "Dive In". The first round started, as Kimmy and Jack began dancing their hearts out. When the round had finished, the scores were 0020453 for Kimmy and 0020284 for Jack. Jack hung his head in defeat, but he remembered he still had two more chances. Kimmy picked out the next song, Tungura. Once again, they began dancing, as the others began cheering for their favorites. Jack had one this round with the scores as such, 0030456 for Jack and 0030075 for Kimmy. Kimmy gritted her teeth as she began to prepare for the next song. Jack and Kimmy agreed on "Love Shine". This last round was a close one, but Jack had won again with 0020367 for Jack and 0020206 for Kimmy. The Final score was 0070734 for Kimmy and 0071096 for Jack. Kimmy, this time, had hung her head in defeat. She had lost the Wu.

Later, Jack flew off, but without saying good bye to Kimmy. He felt kind of sorry for her, but Wuya glared at him. While Jack was dealing with a lecture from Wuya, Kimiko tapped on Kimmy's shoulder. "I know what's up, and It's not happening again." Kimiko said to Kimmy. She leaned over and whispered into Kiimmy's ear. "No more seeing Jack, Ever." She whispered. Kimmy gasped.


	6. Once More

That night, Kimmy stared out her window. Her eyes seemed as if they were dimming. She knew what Kimiko ment on what she had said earlier that day. She twiddled her thumbs, waiting for Jack. Little did she know, Jack had the same thing she had earlier.

Wuya flew a feet, and turned back again. Almost like a ghostly pase. "How could you? You fell in love with a XAIOLIN??" Wuya steamed. "The xaiolins are our enemies, not our friends." Jack looked at the ground as if he were a child getting scolded by his mother. "Kimmy has been my friend for forever, Wuya. I can't help..." Jack trailed off, Wuya inturupting him. "Help what? Betraying the Heylins?" Wuya said, glareing at Jack. Jack looked up, his expression tightened. "I don't care Wuya. It's not like I'm going to turn on you!" He said, storming out. He grabbed his Jack recorder, and walked slowly to the temple. "Kimmy, I don't know how to say this. You mean the world to me, but Wuya is making it hard for me to see you. I love you with a deep love. One that rarely is found within a person. Just letting you know how much you mean to me deepens it more." Jack paused, "I loved you first." Jack smiled, pressing the 'stop recording' button. He remembered a song he had heard in his recent trip to the Americas. "I loved her first..."

Jack arrived at the temple minutes later. He threw a sponge at the window Kimmy was at nights before. Kimmy peeked out the window, giving a slight smile. She opened the window, as the recorder flew up once again. She pressed play listening to the message Jack had made. She smiled, tears dripping down her pale face. She pressed record, whispering into it softly. "I know what you mean. I love you more then salt and bread, that's a lot of love. Kimiko has told me I am not to see you anymore. I don't care, I love you. What I will do for love is nothing. It's what I would do to love YOU is what means the most." She whispered, stopping the message and sending it back down.

Jack recived the message, he almost cried his soul out at the last part. He gently slid the recorder in a backpack and started climbing up some ivy on the wall. When he had reached Kimmy's window, he looked at her. His eyes watering, but with a graceful smile upon them. He leaned up to her, kissing her deeply. Kimmy closed her eyes, the world spinning around her like it was never to stop. How she longed for this in her years. A real kiss. Not like the one she had gotten days ago, but a real, sincre one. Jack pulled back, Kimmy's fantasy stopped. She smiled, and whispered. "Thanks."


End file.
